zeldafandomcom_es-20200216-history
Usuario:Fenix14-15
Muy buen día a todos, mi nombre real es Emanuel. Soy un gran fanático de los juegos de The Legend of Zelda. Soy mexicano, tengo 20 años y hablo español, inglés y francés, planeo hablar más idiomas en un futuro, pero por ahora me concentro en aprender bien el francés (Me apasionan los idiomas). Durante algunos gloriosos días, cuando era joven y bello (sobre todo joven), fui administrador de esta wiki, pero por cuestiones de tiempo ahora me dedico sólo a vagar sin rumbo por los rincones de esta wiki y de otras cuantas. Soy el fundador de SmashPedia, una de las wikis aliadas a The Legend of Zelda Wiki, que, como podrán imaginar, se enfoca en los temas de la saga Super Smash Brothers, aunque ese no es tema para esta wiki :3 Sobre mí Además de ser un fanático de los idiomas me gusta mucho la lectura, la música de casi todo tipo (me reservo el derecho a no revelar que tipos de música no me gustan), las películas, la ciencia ficción, la comedia, la comida mexicana (I love picante) y las buenas charlas. Soy un fanático de la serie "Avatar, la leyenda de Aang" y "La leyenda de Korra", principalmente por eso de que me gusta mucho la ciencia ficción; dicho motivo me vuelve también un gran admirador de Marvel y DC Comics, aunque más de Marvel, lo admito. Soy famoso entre algunos usuarios por ser como un bumerán: me voy pero regreso. Quizá se deba a que me tomé mi nombre de usuario (Fénix) muy enserio. En cuanto a música, mi cantante favorita se llama Indila; es una cantante francesa y según yo, tiene la voz de un ángel. A mí me gusta escribir canciones de vez en cuando, siempre he sentido apego a escribir frases que algunas veces terminan en canciones; aunque claro, nunca las he publicado y no planeo hacerlo por lo pronto. Si hay algo que no tolero es la lactosa, de ahí en fuera trato de entender a todo el mundo; aunque si hay algunos tipos de personas que definitivamente no me agradan, pero me limitaré a no mencionar que tipo de gente es. ¿Quieres saber más sobre mí por algún extraño motivo? No dudes en [[Muro:Fenix14-15|'contactarme']] o buscarme en el chat. Yo y The Legend of Zelda El primer juego de The Legend of Zelda que jugué fue de hecho, el primer The Legend of Zelda; sólo que por aquellos tiempos no hablaba ni una mísera pizca de inglés así que no entendí mucho de la historia y perdí un poco el interés. thumb|Aprendí a odiar a esta bestia infernal. Meses más tarde conocí [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time|'OoT']] y, de nuevo, como no sabía nada de inglés, solía sólo presionar "A" con los diálogos... digamos que perdí como una hora y media platicando con el búho (uno de los juegos que me motivó a aprender inglés fue Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door), al no saber mucho y perderme fácilmente, perdí también el interés. Años después, esta vez entendiendo el inglés escrito y siendo capaz de escribirlo, jugué [[The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask|'Majora's Mask']], pero esta vez fue la presión de los tres días la que me hizo perder el interés por el juego. Habiendo creído que simplemente la saga no era para mí, años más tarde y ahora manejando bien el inglés hablado y escrito (algo innecesario, porque el juego estaba en español) conocí, jugué y amé el que para mí ha sido el mejor juego de la saga: [[The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess|'Twilight Princess']] (que conste que Breath of the Wild no ha salido). Simplemente, ese juego me fascinó y fue gracias a él que le di una oportunidad a aquellos en los que había perdido el interés. Así pues completé los 3 y también otros, habiendo disfrutado especialmente del [[The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages|'Oracle of Ages']]. Después, debido a diversas circunstancia no fui capaz de comprar ni jugar, por más que me hubiese gustado, [[The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword|'Skyward Sword']], aunque como para ese entonces ya era un fan de la saga, decidí ver el gameplay en Youtube... ese periodo es denominado "La peor semana de mi vida". thumb|left|Mis respetos a esta cosa. Hace unos pocos años, habiendo obtenido una 3DS, me compré [[The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds|'A Link Between Worlds']] y debo decir que me ha gustado bastante, sobre todo la batalla final contra Yuga. El juego de [[The Legend of Zelda: Tri Force Heroes|'Tri Force Heroes']] no me llamó la atención así que no lo compré y ni siquiera he buscado un gameplay, quizá lo compre más adelante. El juego que definitivamente ha jugado con mi corazón es The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild (noten que por respeto, a este no lo abrevié). Sinceramente estoy encantado con todo lo que se ha visto hasta ahora de este juego y no puedo esperar para comprarlo, aunque tengo la duda de si lo compraré para Wii U o ahorraré un poco más y lo compraré para NX... probablemente haga lo segundo. Juegos de la saga que he tenido *The Legend of Zelda: No tengo mucho que decir sobre éste, fue bueno, eso sí... pero no me ha gustado en gran manera. *The Legend of Zelda - Ocarina of Time: Tras haber aprendido inglés lo jugué y debo decir que lo disfruté mucho. Me encanta sobre todo la forma en que este juego actúa como base para las tres líneas del tiempo actuales. *The Legend of Zelda - Majora's Mask: Tras haber crecido un poco, aprendí a disfrutar el límite de los tres días y este es de hecho, el único juego que he completado al 100% habiendo obtenido cada máscara, contenedor de corazón y objeto extraño posible. Sin duda puedo decir, que si algo me ha gustado han sido las frases de este juego, que por más oscuro que haya sido, aprendí a disfrutar en gran manera. *The Legend of Zelda - Oracle of Seasons: Este es en realidad de mi hermano (Sí, tengo un hermano), pero lo he jugado yo... a decir verdad no me gustó tanto. *The Legend of Zelda - Oracle of Ages: Esta versión del juego me gustó más, de hecho no sabría explicar por qué, sólo digamos que de este intento por ser pokémon por parte de la saga, no fue tan agradable para mí, pero sin duda Oracle of Ages fue mi favorito de entre los dos. *The Legend of Zelda - A Link to The past: Este me ha gustado mucho, sobre todo por la historia y la forma en la que van conectando los hechos. *The Legend of Zelda - The Minish Cap: De hecho no recuerdo si completé este juego... aunque debo decir que sí me gustó, pero no en gran manera... siempre sentí que faltaba un "algo" en la historia. *The Legend of Zelda - Four Sword Adventures: Este es uno de mis favoritos, me ha gustado mucho, no tanto por la historia sino por el modo de juego. *The Legend of Zelda - A Link Between Worlds: Amé este juego, bueno... amo casi todos los juegos de la saga, pero este me gustó mucho. Me encantó la historia de ambos mundos y que al final todos tuvieran un final feliz (Spoiler!!!), pero me gustó sobre todo la batalla final, tanto por la historia que hay de por medio como por el desarrollo de la batalla misma. *The Legend of Zelda - The Wind Waker HD: Este juego me gustó mucho aunque a decir verdad no es de mis favoritos, por más que la trama estuviera realmente bien armada, no me gustó el no poder andar a campo traviesa por Hyrule... como diría IGN: Too much water. De hecho, es por esa misma razón que no compré el "Phantom Hourglass" porque hasta donde sé tiene una trama similar. *The Legend of Zelda - Twilight Princess: OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG, OMFG!!! Este juego es la luz de mis días, me encantó de cabo a rabo por la historia, los gráficos, los personajes, el paisaje y la forma en la que concatenaron los hechos para armar lo que según yo, ha sido el mejor juego de la saga. Yo y The Legend of Zelda Wiki La primera wiki que conocí fue WikiDex, buscaba información sobre Pokemon Saphire (el original) y me terminé registrando y haciendo unos cuantos amigos. Años más tarde, creé mi propia Wiki y me centré en hacerla crecer un poco hasta que más usuarios se decidieron a ayudarme. Con respecto a The Legend of Zelda Wiki, no recuerdo como di con ella... creo que fue cuando estaba buscando una alianza entre esta wiki y la mía. Terminé quedándome para ayudar, principalmente con los artículos de "Super Smash Bros." aunque también colaboré con algunos otros artículos. Siempre me interesó ayudar con los juegos no canónicos y de hecho hasta me he subscrito en YouTube a un tipo que soportó el martirio de cruzar los tres juegos de Cd-i, para en un futuro añadir la información a esta wiki. Admito que también me quedé porque hice amistad con muchas personas aquí, algunas de ellas ya no se conectan, pero han dejado en mí su huella :) Si me pusiera a nombrar a todos los usuarios de aquí que me agradan creo que no terminaría, así que... no lo haré, pero tú, sí tú, el que está leyendo esto: me agradas ;) Tras un tiempo de colaborar me volví administrador por un periodo no muy largo, como administrador me enfoqué en ayudar en los tipos de artículos ya citados anteriormente, esta vez con una mayor calidad. No obstante, renuncié al cargo porque había entrado a la universidad y mi tiempo se vio bastante reducido entre proyectos y tareas. Es por ello que hasta el día de hoy, sólo me vuelvo usuario activo en periodo vacacional (pero hey... llevo el mejor promedio de la escuela, los sacrificios rinden frutos). Dicha causa me ha hecho perderme algunos eventos importantes, tanto en esta wiki como en la mía, pero aun así trato de mantenerme al día y a veces sin editar ni entrar al chat, me doy una vuelta por la actividad reciente... a veces me siento viejo para estar tan apegado a una wiki o a los vídeojuegos, pero luego mi niño interno me regaña: para las cosas que nos gustan no hay edad. Otras sagas que me gustan *Super Smash Borthers: O sea... no necesita explicación ¿o sí? ¿Sí? Bueno, si tú lo dices... en realidad siento una gran atracción por todo tipo de Crossovers, pero debo admitir que este me encanta; en cierta forma creo que Masahiro Sakurai y Satoru Iwata(RIP) (los creadores del primero de la saga), reinventaron totalmente el estilo de los juegos de pelea. *Pokémon: Me encantan y no sé por qué, mi favorito ha sido el Pokemon Saphire, tanto que he comprado el Remake cuando por lo común no me gusta hacer eso... La saga en general me gusta mucho y estoy esperando ansioso la salida de los nuevos juegos *Mario Kart: Me encantan estos juego, sólo he tenido 4 de los 8, pero la verdad es que todos me encantan; mi favorito desde luego es Mario Kart 8 (Léelo rápidamente varias veces, suena genial) y de vez en cuando lo sigo usando. *Super Mario: Ya no me gusta tanto como antes, principalmente porque apesto en los juegos de plataformas, pero de vez en cuando le doy una oportunidad a estos juegos y revivo por unos días el amor que tengo por esta saga que de hecho, fue la que me inició en el mundo de los vídeojuegos. *Paper Mario: De hecho sólo me gustaron los dos primeros (ni siquiera el que anunciaron recién me gustó), pero admito que los dos primeros me parecieron de lo mejor. *Mario & Luigi: Me gustan mucho, sólo he tenido la oportunidad de jugar 1, pero los demás me han encantado en cuanto los vi. *Metroid: He jugado pocos y he pasado la mitad, (o sea: jugué dos y pasé uno). Sin embargo, la historia de estos juegos es fantástica y el modo de juego aun mejor. *Bayonetta: You gotta love it!!! Es hermoso y... ella es hermosa. Sinceramente este juego me ha gustado tanto por la historia (porque aunque no lo mencioné, la mitología es otra de mis pasiones), como por los personajes y por el modo de juego. Me encantó.